You Jealous?
by FluffleNuff
Summary: "Yoon Jihoo. Are you dating Jan Di?" "Why? You jealous?" He changed. Again. It wasn't like it was the first time. Why did Joon Pyo always do this to her? Jan Di decides to return to the side of her first love. After all, once you have feelings for someone, they never truly go away.
1. Chapter 1

"Goo Joon Pyo." She said breathily, as the curly-haired man turned around. Yet, he did not smile or show any signs of recognition, just languidly looking at her.

"Geum Jan Di." He stated, in the tone that one would use to say "The sky is blue. The grass is green." Mere facts, mere _unimportant_ facts. "Why are you here?"

Jan Di felt a pang in her chest at the harsh words. Why was she here? To see her boyfriend, of course! To visit the man who said he loved her, who asked her to wait for him, who was willing to do anything, _anything_ for her.

"I just wanted to know if you're... If you're doing okay."

"I'm okay." He replied, looking at her with minor interest. Jan Di furrowed her eyebrows. That was it? She flew all the way to Macau from Korea and all she gets from Joon Pyo is two words? As if reading her mind, he spoke again.

"What did you expect me to say? 'I'm not doing well without you'? 'I miss you', maybe. Or maybe even 'I love you'?" He said the three sentences so little emotion that frustrated tears rose to her eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting in this manner? Was it something she had done?

"Goon Joon Pyo! What exactly am I to you?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile. It was an amused, malicious smirk. "What are you to me? Nothing. A thing of the past, at most."

Jan Di couldn't believe it. She had been dead excited to see him again, and this was the kind of crap she was receiving from him?

"So I'm just a... Just a...?"

"A stain I want to erase." He stated, again looking solemnly at her, with no hint of emotion whatsoever. Jan Di's chest tightened, and she couldn't swallow. Her nose suddenly had a sour feeling in it, and the scenery blurred before her.

"I'm okay. That's all you wanted to know, right? Then I'll be going." Joon Pyo turned and made his way down the steps, not even turning back.

Jan Di's legs felt weak, and she collapsed into a heap onto the white marble bridge. She stared at the ground, as the tears flowing in her eyes swarmed together and splattered onto the smooth floor in fat droplets. What just happened? How did she go from being the one he loved to someone he wanted to forget? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her? What was wrong?! She was angry, frustrated, confused, hurt. She couldn't think straight, and for the longest time just sat there, sobbing her eyes and heart out. A cold wind blew across her, and she shivered. She tensed as warm arms enveloped her.

"Goo Joon Pyo?" She asked hopefully, but saw a head of light brown instead of black curls. "Oh, Jihoo Sunbae!" She said as she quickly wiped away her tears and plastered a smile onto her face.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned, looking at her worriedly.

She opened her mouth with a small smile, intending to say, 'nothing' when her tears and sobs burst free. She couldn't help it. She hung on to his jacket and buried her face against his chest. He willingly pulled her closer and held her tight.

Jan Di was vaguely aware that she was ruining Jihoo's expensive white coat, what with her tears and mucus streaming all over the place, but she just couldn't stop crying, and Jihoo didn't seem to mind. Or at least didn't show it. When she had calmed down, he smiled kindly at her, then bent down to piggyback her.

"I can walk." She protested weakly, but he just raised his eyebrows, disbelieving, and carried her onto his back. She sighed at the rhythm of his walking, then sunk into the softness of his down-lined outerjacket. As he walked, tears started to flow as she recalled memories of Goo Joon Pyo. What caused the change in him? Then again, it wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Joon Pyo seemed to fluctuate between affection and resentment towards her. She was honestly getting tired of it. Always making her happy then disappointing her, it was like bringing her to see the beautiful view atop the cliff only to kick her down. And Jihoo? Jihoo was always there at the bottom of the cliff, catching her in his arms just before she fell, yet she still went away with Joon Pyo when he came to bring her to the top again.

Perhaps staying at the bottom would be better for her? Sure, she wouldn't get to see the beautiful view, but at least her feet were always on solid ground, and she would be with someone who would always love her.

But one more night, just one more night of missing Joon Pyo. Then tomorrow, she'll ask Jihoo out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jan Di sat sleepily on the toilet. She was still in a daze, what with her being in her early morning groggy state, yet enjoying the comforts of the beautiful house that belonged to Jihoo's obsessive friend. She sighed. It pricked her, to be honest, to see him treat Jihoo specially, taking care of his needs, pushing him to the point of discomfort with his attention. She couldn't let that happen anymore. She would be the one to give him such special treatment. Her, Geum Jan Di. She was lost in her thoughts and busy relieving herself when she jumped at the familiar voice.

"Oh. There was someone here." Jihoo smiled awkwardly before closing the door quietly.

Jan Di smiled. Jihoo was so cute in the morning. Then she looked down and realised that she wasn't wearing pants. Her eyes widened as the situation sunk in. Jihoo just saw her without... Without...

Her scream ripped through the house, and Jihoo laughed, amused.

* * *

Jan Di stayed cuddled up in bed, crying. Why was she crying? Probably to drown out her embarrassment. For goodness' sake! She was wearing her pink kiddy jammies, had on a weird looking headband, and he had seen her on the toilet without her pants on! How was she ever going to face him again? Forget it. Let alone ask him out. He'll always remember her at that instant, that incredibly _embarrassing_ instant. "Aargh stop it!" She yelled, cringing at her embarrassing thoughts. Then again, she was glad that it was Jihoo and not his weird friend. That'll be much, much worse. She shuddered just thinking about it.

After the noise in the house had died down, she finally picked up her courage to peek outside, and at the realisation of no one being around, she started to creep outside towards the dining room, stomach growling hungrily at the prospect of food.

"Oh, Jan Di. You're awake. Let's eat!" Jihoo said, walking towards her.

"Eep!" She squeaked then tried to run back in her room and shut the door, but Jihoo was faster. He stood in the doorway, blocking her from returning to the safety of the room.

"Ya! Sunbae!" She protested, hitting him lightly on his chest and pouting. Jihoo laughed then smiled warmly at her.

"Memory erased." He said happily, and she stuck out her tongue at him, finding herself grinning. When the teasing atmosphere had died down, Jan Di started to feel quite stuffy and hot. Jihoo was standing over her, smiling, so very close to her that she started to tremble slightly with... Anticipation? Excitement?

"What's wrong?" Jihoo asked her, leaning closer to her. Jan Di looked up at him, and saw that he tensed, swallowed forcefully, his eyes glued to her lips. Unconsciously, she stuck out her tongue to wet her lips, well aware of her racing heart. It's been a long time since she could look at Jihoo and feel this way. Well, it just proved that she still had feelings for him, and that these feelings probably never went away in the first place. Jihoo seemed to lean in closer, then hesitated and started to pull away. Jan Di paused for just a moment before making her mind up. She grabbed onto his collar and brought his face down to meet hers.

"Jihoo Sunbae, will you go out with me?" She asked, and Jihoo's eyes went wide with surprise. She smirked, then placed her lips on top of his. Jihoo's eyes went wide. Was he dreaming? Wasn't Jan Di just crying over Joon Pyo not long ago? Now she was, she was... _Kissing_ him? Jan Di seemed to get frustrated with his lack of response, and started to pull away when he used his hand to cradle the back of her head and pull her in closer, pressing their lips firmly together. Jan Di felt like she was floating, and Jihoo couldn't help but feel numb with happiness. Even if this was just a dream, he meant to enjoy it. Every single moment of it.

The kiss ended all too soon, and both were staring starry-eyed at the other. Jan Di blushed and looked away shyly while Jihoo just stared at her in utter shock.

"Was that real? Did that just happen?" Jihoo asked her, not daring to believe it. Jan Di smiled at him.

"Yes, it did 'just happen'. So how about it, Sunbae? Would you go out with me?"

Jihoo hesitated. This was Joon Pyo's girl that he was talking to. Yet... Did Joon Pyo still have the right to say that Jan Di was his after the way that he treated her? He knew that he had always been there for her, to wipe up her tears, every single time she found herself in trouble, he was always the one who picks her off the ground, dusts her off and sends her on her merry way. And she would never look back at him. So why did she start?

"I knew you would hesitate. Well, I decided to give up on Joon Pyo. I just can't... Can't take it any longer. And I want to try to make us work again."

Jihoo just stared.

"Sunbae... I know it sounds like a rash decision, but I also realised that you're always there for me, and I appreciate that. You probably already know this, but I liked you before Joon Pyo, and I know that I can like you again. I _want_ to like you again. I don't want you to think that I am using you to 'get over' Joon Pyo but I... I'm talking to much, aren't I?"

She asked, looking out for a reaction from him. Jihoo stood there sullenly, watching her intently. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Okay! Let's go out!" He said, smiling stupidly.

"Sunbae?" Jan Di felt shocked. She's never seen Jihoo act like that before.

Jihoo smiled and stretched leisurely, then threw an arm around Jan Di. "Come on, my _girlfriend_! We have the entire Macau to explore!" He said happily, pulling her along. _She probably hasn't forgotten Joon Pyo..._ An irritating voice in his mind nagged at him. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'I'll make her forget.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Anyeon! :) Can I just say _**THANK YOU!**_ to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed! It's these little gestures that make one push on to complete a story! Again, a big THANK YOU to all of you reading this now! :D

* * *

Jihoo still couldn't believe it. That Jan Di was... _His._ He could have started giggling excitedly right there and then from the overwhelming situation, but that would probably, okay who was he kidding, _definitely_, creep the poor girl resting on his shoulder. He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful, her eyelids shut, face relaxed with a small smile dancing across her lips. Jihoo reminded himself to give his facial muscles a break, it felt as if he hadn't stopped smiling since they started officially dating, and his cheeks were starting to ache badly. Nevertheless, he felt as if his heart were about to burst from happiness, and he couldn't stop it from showing on his face. He looked down on his angel again, and jumped when he realised that Jan Di's eyes had fluttered open.

"Umm.. Y-You're awake!" He stammered, embarrassed at getting caught for staring.

"Mhmm..." She mumbled sleepily, smiling again. "I could feel you watching me."

Jihoo flushed red, and Jan Di chuckled, pulling herself off him and stretching leisurely, finishing off with an adorable yawn. Did that girl know how cute she could be? Perhaps that was part of her charm. She was always so innocent, so humble, putting herself down even though she was so beautiful in Jihoo's eyes. He was so very grateful that this girl who was way to good for him, had chosen him.

The past three days were heaven for both of them. It was mainly filled with exploring Macau and the many tourist attractions that it offered, especially the boat rides that Jan Di made him ride on for hours on end (He could even play out the song that the men would sing on his violin, they rode the boats _that_ many times). They had lunch at places varying from humble corner cafes to extravagant restaurants (you can guess who paid for which eatery), and tried out the different snacks and delicacies that they found along the way. It was as if they never stopped eating. Although they had lots of fun in the daytime, nighttime was when they felt the happiest. At sunset, the sun along with the cheerful, upbeat atmosphere would disappear, in its place would rise the moon and the romantic feel of Macau. The two enjoyed long strolls along the beach, admiring the pure white sand and black waves crashing in the dim light, hot aromatic coffee, and basically each other's company. When they returned home, either were unwilling to go to their respective rooms to turn in for the night, instead choosing to sit on the sofa talking about random things and teasing each other. When Jan Di's eyelids start to droop, she would crawl over and curl up next to Jihoo, who would not dare to fall asleep, lest the events of the day all prove to be but a dream, and one that he would wake up from. The next morning, however, Jan Di would find herself wrapped in the arms of a snoring Jihoo.

Now, they were at the airport, killing time while waiting for their turn to board the plane that would take them home. Jihoo hoped with all his might that what happened in Macau with Jan Di wouldn't stay in Macau. He was unsure of how Woo Bin and Yi Jeong would react to the news that he was dating, he smiled at that word, Jan Di. He knew that they would come to accept it, but he wasn't sure how soon they would be able to. As he was lost in his thoughts, Jan Di prodded him.

"Sunbae... It's almost time." She said, referring to her watch. Jihoo smiled and got up, but held Jan Di down before she could follow suit.

"Wha-?" She protested, looking at him confusedly.

"I want you to remember the fun time we had in Macau. Don't let it disappear." Jihoo said seriously, getting onto his knees to look her in the eye.

She seemed flustered, licking her lips and swallowing profusely. "I won't." She said, knitting her eyebrows, wondering what he was up to.

"I know... I just got something that would make sure you remember." Jihoo smiled, unzipping his luggage and taking out a shoebox. Jan Di's eyes lit up when she saw the brand of shoes.

"No. Way." She stated, and when Jihoo opened the shoebox to let her take a peek, she shrieked. "No way!" She laughed then hugged him happily. Jihoo knew how much shoes meant to a woman (Seohyun had emphasized that to him), and he had never seen her show that much interest in a pair of shoes before. The shoes were pump shoes of a metallic silver colour, with crystals sewn on to the front of the shoe. Jan Di had reluctantly put them down when she saw how much they cost, but Jihoo had taken them off the shelf to purchase them the minute she wasn't looking. Jan Di pulled away to look at the shoes again, then laughed once more, throwing her arms around him and giggling girlishly. Jihoo quite liked it when she acted this way. Perhaps he should buy her shoes more often. She sat back and looked at him, tearing a little.

"Thank you, Sunbae." She said breathily, and started to lean in. Jihoo knew what was going to happen next, closed his eyes, and reached out to pull her closer.

"A-hem." Their lips had hardly brushed against each other when someone cleared his throat noisily next to them. Jihoo looked up in annoyance, then knitted his eyebrows in recognition at the curly black hair.

"Goo Joon Pyo?" Jan Di asked, wariness showing on her face. What was he doing here? Wasn't he too busy trying to erase the 'Jan Di stain' from his life? Why was he standing in front of them, looking like a furious, hyperventilating lion? Joon Pyo set his jaw and glared at the pair of them, then seemed to notice the awkwardness in the situation.

"Oh." He said, noticing the silver pumps in Jan Di's hands. "I thought these were the last pair." Joon Pyo gestured to the shoebox that he was holding, an exact replica of the shoebox sitting emptily beside Jihoo. Every second seemed tense as Joon Pyo seemed to size up the situation between his girlfriend and his best friend.

"What's going on?" Jihoo asked, standing up straight, pulling himself to Joon Pyo's height.

"I should be asking _you_ that." Joon Pyo spat, glaring at the brown haired man.

"Asking me? I'm just bringing my _girlfriend _back home." Joon Pyo's entire body seemed to tense at those words. Or rather, _that_ word. "Is there any problem with that?"

The words hardly left Jihoo's mouth before Joon Pyo's fist came into contact with his face. Jihoo was caught off guard, and fell to the ground from the force of the punch.

"_What_ did you say?! Say that again, you bastard!" He hollered, launching himself at Jihoo.

"Goo Joon Pyo!" Jan Di screamed, matching his volume decibel for decibel. Joon Pyo looked up at her, and immediately stopped beating Jihoo up. Jan Di rushed to Jihoo's side to help him up, and Joon Pyo looked away, not being able to stand the sight of them.

"Who are you to beat him up? Who are you to even bring him down to your level?" She asked angrily, eyes shooting daggers at him. His heart was wrenched.

"I'm here, aren't I? I came here to see you off! I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice. It's that witch. If I didn't do what I did, she would have hurt you!" Joon Pyo almost wailed. He had to make her understand. She _had_ to understand.

"You always have a choice. So you choose to personally hurt me in the worst way possible to stop me from getting hurt?! Some logic." She laughed angrily, and picked up the fallen shoes from Jihoo to switch them for the ones that she was currently wearing. Jihoo smiled slightly, then took her hand as they pulled their respective luggage towards the departure hall.

"You came to send me off, huh?" Jan Di suddenly stopped, and called over her shoulder, "Well, I'm leaving now. Leaving you, and never returning." She walked away, speeding up, but never looked back.


End file.
